


be with me

by only_forever



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_forever/pseuds/only_forever
Summary: Even though they're destined to be enemies, somehow Katara and Zuko find love in each other.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 1





	be with me

She repeats the words over and over again. “Be with me. Be with me. Be with me.” She doesn’t ever expect anyone to show up.

Day after day goes by, and she continues her life with a sad sort of loneliness.

Until he arrives.

He’s the son of her sworn enemy, and she’s the daughter of his.

Still, she can’t deny the fact that she did ask for  _ someone. _

“Be with me. Be with me. Be with me.”

He is Zuko, and she is Katara, and he is with her.


End file.
